Buffy: The Days of Now and Then
by Gustavo Lequerica Calvo
Summary: This story takes place in a parallel time line where Buffy is trying to end the supremacy of a daemonic government who is hunting potential slayers and exterminating mankind in death factories.
1. Divergence

**BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER: THE DAYS OF NOW AND THEN**

**Divergence **

**Chapter One**

Thinking of many possibilities and different paths of causality, there are many earths and many realities that interconnect one with another. There was a time where demons and other creatures as they know today as mythical roamed earth as humans roam today, but there was a moment on the 13th century when a group of powerful magicians sent most of the mystic creatures to another realm of existence, but the rogue creatures who stayed in earth they were forced to live in the shadows for all eternity, until that day.

It was June 13 of 1993 when the Daemonic revolution started, the first city to fall was New York City, then the east coast fell into shadows, some people escaped to the west coast seeking shelter but it was impossible because in a five years lapse all the United States was surrounded by shadows, 100 million people died with the multiple attacks and almost 200 million more were in the Feed Factories around the country, the population was decimated in less than a decade, the survivors fled the country and the continent escaping from the imminent peril but the luck they found outside wasn't that good as the one they leave behind. In the country there were only a few thousand people scattered around, most of them lived in fear and everyone was scare of going out at night.

That night of January the 1st of 2000, with the beginning of the new millennia, a young girl arrived at Sunnydale, California, a young, blonde, petite girl arrived by foot at the city limits, she was carrying a big bag and her trademark was an X shaped scar that was between her eyes and cheeks. She smiled when she saw she was in the city limit and continued her march toward the center of the city.

Sunnydale was one of those towns that left in ruins after invasion, not many people lived there and it was a town ruled by vampires. Will Rosenberg was one of those who lived in Sunnydale, he was a young 17 years of age man, and he lived with other survivors in the sewers while the vampires and their minions lived on the surface. That night of the beginning of the new millennium, William went to the surface to search for food and bring some water to the community, but even if he was skilled combating the vampires or their servants he wasn't prepared to fight large groups of creatures by himself.

The main street was completed destroyed, not even the old city hall was standing after the mayor transformed into a giant snake and killed almost the entire population, among the victims was William's best friend Alexandra "Sandy" Harris who died when she was impaled by the mayor's tail during graduation day, something that Will think could prevent from happening but he was living with the survivors guilt.

Near the main street there was a creek where the water was somewhat consumable for humans and it was the only water source that was in the town proximities, when Will was near he heard some strange noises coming from the sides, he knew that the creatures where going to ambush him but he started to feel scare when he saw no way to escape because he was surrounded, he knew he had to fight so he took out a blade that was hiding in his back. William prepared himself to fight even he knew he was going to lose.

There was a moment of silence and with the moonlighting Will was shinning like he was a specter look alike between those vampires, his red hair was shinning like fire and his skin was like a porcelain; when the first vampire appeared Will slashed him in half but then he was easily surpassed by group of vampires, suddenly she appeared, she was like a mirage, a small blonde girl killed all the vampires with little effort.

While Will was laying there in the dirt, he was scare of the girl but when the girl approached to him, he asked.

Who are you?

I am Buffy Summers; tell me how I get to the near vampire nest.


	2. The Vampire Slayer

**BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER: THE DAYS OF NOW AND THEN**

**The Vampire Slayer**

**Chapter Two**

For many generations she was the weapon against the forces of evil, but after that wish she lost her path and her purpose in life, she was an average girl with a gift she didn't understood at all, her name was Buffy Anne Summers.

After Zero Day, one precaution of the High Council of Demons was to exterminate every single potential slayer who was born, it was the deadliest sin, it was a death sentence for the newborns and if the parents tried to hide their daughters from the S.H.U.A.T. groups they were executed in their homes and declared traitors to the cause. Buffy was a high ranked criminal, the number one enemy of the Government and the biggest threat to national security because her mom Joyce gave her life so she could live. Buffy was traumatized after her mom was decapitated in front of her, she lost her emotions and her sanity after she saw the cruelty of those creatures, soon after she was on the run a man by the name Giles Rupert adopted Buffy, he acted as a surrogate father and as her Watcher but five months later Giles was assassinated when he was heading toward home, that day Buffy almost died but she had some luck and could escape barely.

Ten months later Buffy was a fugitive and living everywhere, she was trying to clean the world from demons but her struggle was impossible, she wasn't a one man army, she was only a teenager, a 17 years old teen who was fighting an empire who was powerful in a way nobody can image, an empire that could send to a hell dimension anyone who was against their belief an empire that casted a spell that blocked the sun perpetually from the face of earth. So it was eternal night.

The nearest vampire nest was just a few blocks away, just behind the Sunnydale high school, that vampire nest was the product of an attack of the mayor of Sunnydale during a graduation day, and many of the students were sired into vampires, it was a coven of over 100 and all reunited in the same place, but Buffy wasn't afraid of taking 100 vampires by herself since she had to fight bigger hoards in the past.

This is the nest Buffy, there are over 100 vampires, all of them were students about a year ago, many of them were friends of mine and peers and now they are dead. Said Will in tears.

Don't worry Will, those aren't your friends, those are creatures who killed your friends and took over their bodies, your friends died a year ago think that. Said Buffy expressing a slight smile in her face.

I know, but when I see their faces I paralyze in fear because I see my friends and not the creatures that killed them.

I will put them to sleep Will. Said Buffy smiling and touching Will's check. Wait for me please I will be back in 30 minutes.

Be careful Buffy.

Soon William search for refuge since he didn't have enough power to fight with the vampires and the guards, Buffy entered into the school building. The high school was almost intact in the inside, the same yellow color that was around the walls for over 50 years was still there, the blue lockers, and even the air conditioner was working after two years of abandonment.

The air was tense and Buffy knew she was followed, she could smell the vampires lurking behind and above her, but those vampires where low level one and really weak, they knew if they tried to attack her she would kill them in just a couple of moves, they were more on a informing position than anything else. Near the chemistry lab, there was a heavy vibe, Buffy barely could move a single inch, she was petrified, she sensed a really powerful creature like she never sense it before, that creature could manipulate fear like nobody and Buffy was complete paralyzed from head to toes.

Who are you?. Screamed Buffy, but nobody answered, the creature was around the corner of the chemistry lab. I said!, Who are you?. Screamed again.

A big creature, green, red hair, red eyes and dressed with a tuxedo appeared in front of her, Buffy was amazed that such gentile looking creature could generate such power, a power that could paralyze someone with such ease and someone as Buffy who rivaled to the most powerful demons on earth.

Hello there my dear, I am the Host, or Lorne as many ones called because my name… it's quite problematic, if you want to pronounce it I will need to slash down your throat. Replied Lorne with a sardonic smile.

In the names of heaven, why I can't move?

Sweet checks is simple, I can read people energy and channelize them as a weapon against them, that's why you can't move… Shoot my dinkaling I thought that the slayer was going to be more powerful. I am really disappointed with you.

Don't be so sure you green thing, never say never. Buffy break the Host dominion and hit the strange creature face with a fist, sending the Host the ground. You are pathetic as you looked.

The Host fell unconscious for a couple of minutes but Buffy couldn't kill him, she sensed some good in the creature, something that she never felt on other ones, Buffy imagined that the reason Lorne attacked her was because he was scare and he was looking for an ally.

Tell me something Lorne?, can you do the same you did with me, with the vampires?

Oh Pumpkin you can bet I can do more. Replied Lorne with a smile.


	3. Old Days

Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Days of Now and Then

Old days

**Chapter Three**

Will was waiting Buffy outside; he was feeling impotent of doing nothing, just to wait silently in the entrance of the high school, he was feeling a little bit sad because since his mates died during the rise of the Mayor he never came back to the school grounds due a overwhelming feeling of doing nothing that day, he didn't fought to live he run away as soon he found the danger, leaving everyone behind, he was having a constant survivor guilt and it was killing him.

The moonlight was lighting him in the face, he looked like a tormented ghost, his skin was pale and his eyes where glowing red like a mystical creature, but he was a mere human who was living on a hell. The image that was on his head 24-7 was Sandy looking at him with fear while she lied bleeding to death in the floor of the main patio where the ceremony was held, he was reviving those old days, that same day over and over and with a bigger intensity than before, in just a second he started to cry, but as he quick he started he finished because the vampires could track his scent just by the weak aroma of his tears.

William then started to walk around the exterior grounds, he knew many of the vampires and their minions were going to be battling Buffy, and the only ones left protecting the exterior were the weaker ones so he wouldn't had any problem facing them. For Will, time didn't pass by, the school was almost the same as the last time he left it, but he was searching for the exterior patio that was behind the premises.

Tell me love?, so you are really the Slayer?. Asked Lorne to Buffy.

Yes, and stop asking. Replied Buffy with a gruff.

So peaches, can you really feel the vampires?, and where the main nest is located here?

I can smell them but only when they are close to me.

Oh I see.

The patio was destroyed; the Spanish style wasn't there anymore, William was extremely sad when he spotted the place he and Sandy used to mock of the popular crowd and jocks, he thought about those happy days and how amazing they were before the apocalypse came. He remember how Alexandra was in love with him, but she felt devastated after he told her he was gay, that happened one week before graduation day, he remembered how sad was Alexandra and even during graduation she couldn't look at him at the eyes, he was with tears in his eyes after remembering all of these sad memories, but he had to move on, before William could say goodbye for all to his ghosts, he heard a scream, and the only word that came to his mind was Buffy.


End file.
